


Animals are Better Than People

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith’s finally able to have the three way of his dreams
Relationships: Kaltenecker/Keith (Voltron), Kaltenecker/Keith/Keith’s Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Animals are Better Than People

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you clicked on this then you’re as fucked up as me. 
> 
> If you clicked this and then immediately commented something hateful: Remember you willingly clicked on this

Keith knows he’s a Zoophile. Has known since puberty, probably before that. The thing is, is that he does want a relationship with an animal. His attraction towards animals and what he wants in a relationship is the same as what any other person wants from another human.

He knows it’s impossible; and there’s a huge power imbalance and it’s basically rape. Earth animals can’t consent, but alien animals can.

The first time he has sex with an animal, in space, is with some sort of horse look alike. He remembers spreading his legs and letting the animal fuck into his dripping wet pussy. It’s cock couldn’t fit entirely inside but that didn’t matter. What did matter was how rough it fucked into him and how he was stretched wide.

That wasn’t the last time either. A few months after they landed on the planet Co’ha’dle, the natives have some sort of Dom/Sub dynamic system. Their most common pet is some sort of dog but it was kind of hard to tell.

That animal has two dicks he found out, on fucked into his ass and the other fucked into his cunt. If he remembers correctly he had a round 2, probably more. The dog held him down and knotted both his holes, he didn’t have to touch himself at all. 

* * *

”You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Keith slams has hands on the door, ignoring the pain. “And of course Kosmo can’t transport because why would he!” The dog pulls his ears back at that comment.

Keith looks over to Kosmo and regret fills him. “I’m sorry boy, I didn’t mean that. I’m just...” Keith breathes in and lets out a sigh, “angry. Frustrated. A bit horny.” It was hard to hear that last part from how quiet Keith said that last part.

Kosmo on the other hand did hear it and made it his mission to help Keith, and thankfully all he has to do his fuck the humans’ brains out to solve all their issues.

When Kosmo began to rip off Keith’s clothes he raised an eyebrow but went along with it anyway. “What are you doing?”

When Kosmo pulled Keith to the floor he had a feeling but it wasn’t until Kosmo forced his dick in Keith’s face that he realized.

Of course Keith isn’t going to deny Kosmo and opens his mouth, accepting the dog’s cock. Something that will always catch him by surprise his the fact that Kosmo can change his own body temperature.

One second Keith is being fucked by a popsicle and the next he’s crying from how hot Kosmo’s cock is. It makes him cum in the end so there’s that.

What really took Keith in for a surprise was when Kaltenecker began to lick at his pussy lips while Kosmo fucked the inside of his mouth. He moans around Kosmo’s cock causing the wolf to fuck at a faster pace.

A few minutes later Keith has a wolf dominating his mouth and a cow dominating his pussy. The only thing his mind could think about was how good he feels, though it did turn into smoosh later on.

Keith’s eyes rollback when Kosmo knots his mouth, keeping him in place and unable to move. Anytime he dared to move he got nipped at and growled at. This only caused Keith to get wetter and make it easier for Kaltenecker to fuck him.

Soon he felt himself orgasm, clenching around the cow’s cock. Keith screamed when Kaltenecker came inside of him and pulled out, leaving Keith empty inside.

* * *

When Kosmo was able to pull free from Keith’s mouth he dove towards Keith’s cunt and immediately started to thrust inside. Keith hissed from the pain and pleasure of this, his eyes rolling back every so often.

The wolf bit Keith’s shoulder causing a series of moans and screams to leave the human’s mouth. “Fuck! Ah, Kosmo.”

Soon Keith clenched around the wolf’s cock and was rewarded with the wolf’s cum keeping him warm inside. “Thank you.” A second later Keith could feel Kosmo’s cock, his knot, fully inside him.

It wasn’t until he heard Pidge on the radio, over-com, that he realized he needs to explain how cum got everywhere.


End file.
